Recent years, electric vehicles and plug-in hybrid vehicles are in a studying stage for a practical use.
Further, as examples of conventional technology about a charge system of a vehicle, there are Patent Documents 1 and 2.
In addition, as examples of conventional technology about a fuel consumption measurement system of a vehicle, there are Patent Documents 3 to 5.
In addition, as examples of conventional technology about an environment protection system of a vehicle, there are Patent Documents 6 to 8.
In addition, as other examples of conventional technology about a charge system of a vehicle, there are Patent Documents 9 and 10.    Patent Document 1: JP-A-7-4095    Patent Document 2: JP-A-10-262304    Patent Document 3: JP-A-2001-108503    Patent Document 4. JP-A-2002-227710    Patent Document 5: JP-A-2004-45180    Patent Document 6: JP-A-2001-78304    Patent Document 7: JP-A-2007-185083    Patent Document 8: JP-A-2007-207140    Patent Document 9: JP-A-2008-189121    Patent Document 10: JP-A-2008-537528